His Honor
by SilverCrystal Tears
Summary: Rin is mad at Sesshomaru for going off again and leaving her. But she will have unexpected visitors and has to defend her lord’s honor. No one spoke bad of Lord Sesshomaru in her presence!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Summery: Rin is mad at Sesshomaru for going off again and leaving her. But she will have unexpected visitors and has to defend her lord's honor. No one spoke bad of Lord Sesshomaru in her presence!**

**Just a little one shot I thought up 'cause I got bored. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin sat on the cliff edge. She was mad. This was one of the few times that she was actually mad. She normally was happy, carefree, and as joyance as an eight year old could get. But she was mad. 

You have no idea how mad she was. Sesshomaru-sama had left her again with Ah Un while he went off to battle Kami knows what. This Rin was mad. She had traveled with her lord for two years now but he wouldn't even tell this Rin who he went to fight and where.

This Rin may have been dead for a while but this Rin was not stupid enough to go and follow him during a battle. This Rin knows that she is no match for the demons her lord faced with Master Jaken.

But why couldn't Lord Sesshomaru tell this Rin whom he was going to fight? This Rin was mad. Ah Un was lying in the sun a little ways away, snoozing. Rin glared at the bright sky.

Her lord had been gone for a week this time and this Rin was worried. With a sigh, Rin rose from where she had been being mad and sulking on the cliff and walked back to Ah Un. She started to pick flowers at the edge of the meadow that overlooked the cliff, idly thinking she would weave them into a crown for Ah Un and herself.

Then she stopped. This Rin may be only eight but she had traveled with a demon lord for two years and knew how to tell when something wasn't right. Her hand went to the knife in her sash. She knew how to use it since she had asked Master Jaken to teach her, she just had hoped she wouldn't have to.

She continued picking flowers and waited for the disturbance to enter the woods. Ah Un jumped to their feet and snarled, placing themselves in front of their young mistress. Rin turned as two people entered the glade.

Her first thought was that it was Lord Sesshomaru, since the leader had white hair like her lord's. But her lord's was shinier and had a blue color to it in the light. Rin hid herself behind Ah Un, who continued snarling at the intruders, didn't budge an inch.

The white haired one sniffed and spoke, "oh yea, this is Sesshomaru's beast. No doubt about it." Rin's eyes narrowed and she stepped away from Ah Un, a frown on her face, and a glint of anger in her eyes.

She marched right up to the white haired person and said, "Ah Un is not a beast. They are a dragon. A dragon, not some beast. Get it right." The two looked down at the pint-sized girl with something akin to shock.

Rin sniffed, something she had learned from Master Jaken, and walked back to Ah Un, patting their heads and crooning to them, soothing their torn pride. Finally the dark haired girl dressed in a weird outfit asked, "Are you being kept prisoner, little one?"

This Rin turned again to the intruders, "why should you care?" The white haired one snarled, "'cause you and that beast reek of my blasted half-brother Sesshomaru-" "YOU WILL NOT INSULT LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyasha was cut off by the girl, with a surprisingly loud, scary voice. She was in front of him again, her eyes almost glowing red. Inuyasha shrank behind Kagome. The girl seemed to become scarier as she glared at them, "You will not insult my lord, Master Jaken, or Ah Un in my pre…pre…while I can hear.

Lord Sesshomaru is the best demon in the world and you will not insult him in front of me, I don't care if your demon, half-demon, human, or dead. If you're going to insult my lord and master, then you both can leave." This Rin had tried to use big words that she had heard Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru say but some of them she couldn't pronounce. This Rin was going to ask Lord Sesshomaru when she got older if he could teach her to read and write.

Both of the people were staring at her in astonishment. Then the white haired one barked out a laugh, "Who would have thought my bastard brother would provoke such loyalty?" Rin's eyes started to turn red again and she had opened her mouth to say something when a voice cut her off.

"Rin."

The two watched, shocked, as the human girl made a stunning transition. Her eyes cleared, a smile came onto her face and she turned as a white haired figure and an imp walked out of the foliage, "Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back!"

Sesshomaru nodded to her, still thinking. He had been pursuing his brother, wondering why he was heading towards where Rin and Ah Un were camped, and heard Rin speak of him. No matter how hard he tried not to, he felt the stirrings of pride and warmth at his charge's words. He would think of them later.

He easily placed himself in front of his companions and faced his brother, "did you have a purpose here Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled, "I was just wondering what the hell something with your scent was doing this far out of your lands. Wanted to make sure you weren't causing untold terror in my territory."

Sesshomaru sniffed (**_Rin didn't learn it just from Jaken_**) and told Inuyasha in a cold, emotionless voice that almost physically emitted frost, "No Inuyasha. I do not have to justify my actions to you or anyone else but I assure you, we are passing through.

Now leave." Inuyasha grumbled but him and Kagome left. Sesshomaru turned to Rin and the others, "come along. We have far to travel." He started walking, remembering Rin's words. What would she be like in another ten years? He couldn't wait to find out.

This Rin happily grabbed Ah Un's reins and walked behind her lord as Jaken took his place right behind her lord. All was right in the world now that Lord Sesshomaru was back. This Rin was no longer mad but this Rin hoped he didn't leave for a while so she could feel safe for a while.

Life was good with Lord Sesshomaru around.

**Review**

**Chrys signing off**


End file.
